Dancing Shoes
by The Muses
Summary: * Complete 3/27* What happens when Dumbledore starts a dance contest between Professors and students? Read and find out! Might be S/H later!
1. Dancing Queen

Dancing Shoes

By: The Duck 

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine and I'm not making a damn cent by writing this junk!

Summary: The trio is in their 7th year. Dumbledore holds an interesting contest. Several students sign up for the madness. This is their story! S/H Warning.

*******

Hermione Granger age eighteen trotted down the steps into the warm and well-lit Common Room. A smile on her face as she glanced around and sighed. Rolling her eyes she leaned against the wall near the steps, which lead to the Boy's Dorms. 

"Harry! Ron! Would you two hurry up and get down here! If you don't hurry we're going to miss all the good food." 

Several moments later her call was answered as Harry and Ron practically fell down the steps. Ron gave a goofy smile. "Sorry, we were working on our homework and didn't realize how late is was." He said as he straightened his brand new robes and rubbed proudly at his Head Boy badge. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron who at the age of seventeen had become a tall and rather charming young boy. He had finally become more serious in his 5th year at Hogwarts and excelled in all of his subjects and to nobody's shock but, his he had been elected Head Boy in his 7th year. 

Harry gave a snort of laughter at Ron's behavior. "You start rubbing that thing anymore people are going to start mixing you up with Percy." He said as he ruffled Ron's reddish hair. Ron's arms snapped back to his sides and his face looked somewhere between shock and utter horror. Hermione gave a giggle at his reaction. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Ron's limp and hand began to drag him along as Harry followed chuckling behind them. "Ron, you silly prat move your legs Before you make us miss dessert!" That got him moving and he quickly grabbed one of her hands and one of Harry's pulling them both out of the Tower, as the portrait slid back into place. 

*******

Hermione and Ron made their way up to the Head Table, they had both decided that today would be a good time to use their new privileges considering Harry was too busy showing his teammates his new game plans for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. 

Hermione soon found herself sitting in between Professor Lupin (Who had returned for her seventh year) and Professor Snape who seemed completely unhappy about having to dine with his students and colleagues. Lupin turned away from a conversation he was holding with the Headmaster, McGonagall and Sprout. "Hello, Miss Granger. How are you this lovely winter evening?" He asked kindly giving her a friendly smile. 

"I'm fine, sir." She said as she bit into a piece of broccoli that had been on her fork. She had been wiping at her mouth, as Lupin was about to answer her when everybody at the Head Table turned their attention to Minerva McGonagall as she almost shouted at Dumbledore. " Really, Albus. If you think that Muggle Dancing is so much better than Wizard. Than you should hold a contest." She stated a bit hotly as she took a sip of her drink thinking that she had put an end to the argument. Unfortunately for Minerva, Dumbledore had other ideas he merely scratched at his beard for a moment and stood holding his arms out for silence. Every voice in the hall soon faded into silence as Dumbledore spoke. "It seems that several of our teachers are having a bit of a disagreement. Now, I have decided that a contest is needed to determine who is right. So, the rules are simple any 6th or 7th year student can sign up. You will be randomly paired with a Professor of the opposite sex and the two of you will have two weeks to prepare a dance of the Muggle or Wizarding type. The pairs will perform at the start of this year Yule Ball and all the students will vote for the best pair. And the winners will split a prize of 100 Galleons." He clapped his hands twice and at the back of the hall a sheet appeared on the wall. "Space is limited as we only have a certain amount of professors so once that sheet is filled no more students will be accepted." Dumbledore finished his speech and several students got up to sign the sheet. 

Hermione sighed and smiled as she pushed back from the table and walked to the back of the Hall. And got in line behind Ginny Weasley who was also signing up. Harry and Ron soon got in line behind her. "Hey Harry. I didn't know you knew how to dance?" Harry promptly blushed and muttered. "I know a little." 

Hermione quickly signed her name to the list and smiled to herself as she walked out of the Hall. It was already pretty late and she wanted to make sure she could get some reading down before she went to bed later that night. 

********

Hermione yawned widely and snapped her book shut. Causes a bit of dust to fly into her face. She coughed loudly and waved her arms as she cleared it away quickly. It was at this time that Crook shanks gave a meow and jumped up on the bed quickly making himself comfortable on the side of her. She gave Crookshanks a small pat as she turned off her bedside lamp and snuggled into the warm covers. Thinking for the first time that night who her partner would be?

*******

Hermione awoke the next morning as Crookshanks got up on her small chest and gave a loud yowl. She sat straight up scared by the sudden loud noise that had interrupted her dreams. She found that she had accidentally made her cat end up in an orange heap on the floor. "Sorry about that, kitty." She said trying to apologize. Unfortunately the cat was still indignant about the whole incident and merely stuck it's tail up at her. "Well, I never." She said as she got out of bed and grabbed her robes and a couple of towels as she retreated to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. 

******

Hermione walked we Ginny into the Great Hall. Later that morning only to find that the dance partners had been posted and all participating students were looking up their partners. Hermione excitedly pushed to the front dragging the smaller redhead behind her. Ginny broke out into a grin as she read who her partner was. "I got Dumbledore." She said as she looked over at Hermione who was reading the list, which looked like this..

Ginny Weasley with Professor Dumbledore

Harry Potter with Professor Trelawney

Draco Malfoy with Professor Sprout

Susan Bones with Professor Flitwick

Ron Weasley with Professor McGonagall

Millicent Bulstrode with Hagrid 

Blaise Zabini with Professor Lupin

Hermione Granger with Professor ……

Hermione blinked as she looked at her partner not believing her horrible luck. Her eyes widened her mouth dropped open and she promptly fainted to the floor. Just as Ginny Weasley had turned to ask her who she had been paired with.

********

A/N: Ok, kinda odd so far but. It's all in the name of a little fun! Please give a review! Also, I'm not excepting this to be a very long a story! Probably no more than a couple of chapters! 

*The Duck*


	2. Fancy Footwork

Dancing Shoes: Fancy Footwork

By: The Duck

A/n: WOW! I'm so shocked and very pleased to have gotten so many reviews for the first chapter. I hope that everyone who reviewed the last chapter will review this also and new readers are always welcome! G So everybody enjoy!

***********

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione who was still lying unconscious in the middle of the Great Hall. Several students were watching their Head Girl with much curiosity. Ginny who noticed this as she looked for help to wake Hermione up said rather jokingly.

"Honestly Hermione, You're making a scene. Is this any kind of example for the underclassmen." She said as she stood over Hermione with a disapproving look on her features. 

It was at this time that Hermione gave a soft groan and blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She gazed around at the rest of the students with a confused look on her face. What the heck am I doing on the floor? She thought to herself looked around. She raised a hand to the back of her head where she had hit it. "Ow, my poor head." She said as she gently massaged it for a minute until, suddenly she remembered what had caused her to faint in the first place. Her expression changed from one of pain to one of absolute horror. 

"Of all the teachers it had to be SNAPE! I didn't sign up for this!" She exclaimed as she slowly stood up and went over to sit at the Gryffindor Table with Ginny, Ron and Harry. 

Ginny gave her a look of barely contained amusement as she sat down next to her at the table ignoring the confused looks they got from several students. Ginny stifled a snort of laughter as she said. "Actually Hermione, you did sign up for this." She reminded Hermione as she took a sip of icy cold and refreshing Orange Juice. Ginny was barely able to take a small sip before she set down her silver goblet and let a fit of giggles to control over her. The giggles only stopped when Hermione gave her an ice-cold glare, which plainly stated it – isn't – that – funny.

Hermione was about to say something when Dumbledore cleared his throat behind the two girls. Ginny and Hermione turned around to see a smiling Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "I just wanted to tell you, Miss Weasley. That I will want you to come to my office at & 7:00 after dinner to work on our … collaboration.' He said with a bright smile at the two young Gryffindors. "I trust you know where the entrance is, Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded the affirmative and Dumbledore continued. "The new password is Chocolate Frog." He said before he left the Great Hall walking at a leisurely pace. 

Hermione had gone back to her breakfast and had been munching away on a piece of buttered toast when she heard the soft rustle of robes behind her. She half turned her head expecting to see one of the students asking her a question. Instead she found herself face to face with Severus Snape, actually it was more like stomach to face but you get the picture. "Miss Granger, I'll be expecting you in my office immediately following dinner." He said in a voice that was like liquid velvet and it definitely was not to be argued with. "Yes, Professor." She stated simply with little enthusiasm. "Oh, and Miss Granger." She turned back to face him once more. "As lovely as your current shoes are." She said giving a quick glance at her shoes, which happened to be high heels. "I suggest you wear your Dancing Shoes later." He said with a smirk on his face and a deadly sarcasm in his tone. Hermione glared at his back as he swiftly and silently exited the Great Hall, Hermione took a rather violent bite of her buttered toast thinking all the while that she had bite off more than she could chew. 

********

Hermione stood outside of Snape's Office door dressed in her comfortable Muggle stretch pants with a plain back T – shirt and her old pair of plain white Nike sneakers on her feet. She gave two crisp and professional knocks, which got her the response of "Come In." She turned the handle and walked in and glanced around the room. It looked the same way as last time she had seen it which had been during her second year. A door on the left side of the room was left wide open and she heard Snape's voice call her to enter this unknown room. She walked in and looked around. This room was very plain it's walls were unadorned with decoration of any kind and the only pieces of furniture were pushed all into one corner leaving a large empty space take up by a small device which look very similar to a Muggle Music player. She turned and saw Snape pushing the last bit of furniture into a corner with the others. Her back was toward and she took in his appearance. Very stylish muggle jeans and a plain black T –shirt that was just a little bit tighter than her own and left very little to be imagined of his chest. He bent over a little more to give the piece of final push. During this time Hermione couldn't resist checking out his butt. She was surprised; it looked like a model's butt. They kind she wouldn't mind giving a squeeze to. She shook her head violently chasing that thought away and filing it in the dusty folder in the back of her mind labeled Things To Confess on Death Bed. Snape turned to her with a small smile on his face for some unknown reason he flicked his wand and a lively Spanish beat filled the room. "I figured we'd start with some free style practicing before decide what kind of dance moves we're going to use." He said walking up to her and offering his hands. She placed her smaller hands in his larger hands and within minutes they were whirling around the room with shocking grace. 

*********

Several hours later Hermone made her way up the stairs she was sweaty tired and her feet were really hurting. She muttered the password and made her way to her private bathroom she quickly took a quick shower washing away the sweat from her body. She dried off and threw on some comfortable pajamas, and climbed into bed thinking that she had definitely under estimated Snape in several categories including, sexiness and gracefulness. Normally these thoughts would have disturbed her beyond all reason but she shrugged saying she was too tired to care and merely rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

A/n: Gotta love the chemistry! The whole Snape with a cute butt idea came during Math class which personally I find very disturbing! Let's just say I'm not thinking of MATH during math class. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Two Left Feet

Dancing Shoes: Two Left Feet

By: The Duck

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and they never will. So the disclaim now and forever apply to this story and others like it.

A/N: First I'd like to thank the reviewers who have been more than patience with my lazy ass! G Also, On one last note I've calculated this story to have 5 chapters in all so I apologize now for it being so short. Now to get this show on the road! On a happier note I'm pleased to say that this will be the longest chapter of the whole story, now celebrate damn it!

*********

Hermione awoke early the next morning feeling sore, tired, and overall like she had been run over by a bus. She groaned as she rolled over and stared up at the ceiling with weariness. It was Saturday, thank Merlin for that she thought silently. She didn't think herself quite ready for classes today especially Potions. Perhaps she dreaded it simply because she knew her gaze would magnetically be drawn to Snape's butt that thought didn't bother her, that was what was scarring her. 

Hermione sighed as she glanced over at the bedside clock. It was 8:30AM on a Saturday and here she was pondering Snape's newly discovered sex appeal. She had to wonder just what the hell was wrong with her; these thoughts were just wrong, really wrong. She shook her head dismissing them from her mind as she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She slide her feet into her favorite pair of pink fluffy slippers and walked over to her wardrobe grabbing her gray skirt and matching sweater with three quarter length sleeves.

After dressing, Hermione found herself applying a Very light touch of make- up and running a brush through her thick mass of curls. She gave a small smile at the mirror and walked down into the Common Room. It was almost 9:00AM and unsurprisingly the Common Room was completely deserted. She sighed as she changed direction and went down to the library to read instead. 

***********

Hermione entered the Library and walked up and down the familiar aisles looking for a book that caught her eye. Hermione finally picked a book titled "Magical Muses, Spells to Enhance your Creativity."(A/N: Wish I had that!) Carefully removing the slim leather bound volume from the shelf she satin a comfy armchair and started to read. Hermione who had been lost in her reading was startled when she heard a silky voice from behind her.

"Miss Granger, Just the student I was looking for." He drawled scowling at her.

He certainly has a funny way of showing it she thought looking at his typical scowling face.

"Oh, Hello Professor. Excuse me one moment while I put this back." She said gesturing to the book in her lap. She stood and started over to the shelf, unfortunately she never quite made it. She tripped over a slightly raised portion of the floor, which caused her to drop the book and stumble forward her arms flaying in a hopeless attempt to defy gravity. Just as she thought she would slam into the hard floor her body slammed into something warm, strong and that smelled heavenly. 

Hermione had fallen into Snape, his chest to be more specific, beneath the black robes she heard a steady heartbeat and strong muscles. The only thought Hermione could seem to process a moment was "Yummy, CHEST!" Her saliva glands were kicking into overtime just thinking about it. After a second she snapped out of her temporary hormone overdose and jumped back brushing off her robes. 

"Please excuse my clumsiness, Professor." She said evading meeting his eyes as she fought the blush that she could feel staining her cheeks.

"Indeed, one might even dare to say that you have Two Left feet." He said sarcastically smoothing the front of his robes.

Hermione who finally had built up enough Gryffindor courage to meet his eyes looked up and said rather quickly changing the subject.

"So what did you need to see me about Professor Snape?"

"Oh yes, I had an idea for what sort of dance we might perform. Does the Tango seem acceptable to you?" He asked in an unfamiliar polite tone.

Hermione's eyes widened as he said this and for a moment she was too shocked to speak. Her mouth opened and closed several times giving her the look of a fish out of water. Her mind froze as she tried to process everything. Professor Sexy as all hell Snape wanted to perform the Latin dance of lovers with her. To say the situation was a little surreal was a gross understatement. Still looking a bit like a zombie she numbly nodded her head yes in response to his question.

Snape pursed his lips in thought for a moment as though wondering what caused her goldfish reaction to his question. "I suggest when you got to Hogsmeade later that you get something suitable for the dance. Make sure you have free movement in it as well." He said gauging her face for a reaction.

With that he turned and started walking down the closest aisle toward the exit. Snape suddenly stopped and turned back around slowly to face Hermione. 

"Oh, and Miss Granger for the second day in a row I feel the need to compliment your choice of footwear." He said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione looked down to discover in her rush to get to the library she forgot to put on actual shoes, so there was standing in front of Snape wearing fluffy pink slippers.

She heard Snape's footsteps heading for the exit, he stopped again for a moment and called back to her. "7:00 Potions Classroom, bring the dress." He said and without waiting for her response he left the library with a soft click of the closed door behind him. 

She was suddenly aware that her mouth was hanging open again. She shook her head a bit violently snapping her jaw shut. If she started doing that in public again they'll start calling me Goldfish Granger. She started back on the way to the Gryffindor Common room after all Ginny was probably awake and waiting for her to spill the details of her late night dance session with Snape. Well she was certainly in for a shocker Hermione thought with a small smirk.

************

Ginny's eyes were wide as Hermione finished her tale. She blinked twice very slowly as she said.

"Let me get this straight you think Snape's butt is cute?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione as though she had suddenly grown a second head.

Hermione shot Ginny a worried look, that must have been the forth time she had been asked that.

"Yes, I do." She said very slowly pronouncing every word as though she was talking to a two-year-old. 

This time it was Ginny who shot Hermione a worried look. She was silent a moment then reached both hands out and gently patted Hermione's in a comforting fashion.

"Don't you worry, Hermione. I'll tell Dumbledore so the nice ministry men can take you to St. Mungo's to get you the proper treatment." Ginny cooed looking at her friend with pity and concern. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ginny with her patented Granger Stare – O – Death. 

"I'm serious, Ginny."

Ginny put up her hands and backed away in surrender. "Come on, Hermione I was kidding no need to kill me with your eyes. Just seems like such a waste to me." She said shrugging. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "How so?"

Ginny sighed as she readjusted herself in the chair. "I mean nature giving him a nice butt and that silly git going around and wearing his batwings so we can't gawk at it. That ought to be a crime."

Hermione gave an amused chuckle as she replied. "Thank goodness you aren't the Minister of Magic you'd throw people in Azkaban for denying their inner sexiness."

"Damn right I would. Hey, let's just hope Lavender and Parvati never get that job, aurors would have to change their name to The Fashion Police." Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye that had developed while she was laughing. "Yeah, they'd give the Dementor's Kiss for wearing unmatched clothing." She said finally getting control of her laughter.

Ginny looked down at her little wristwatch and bit the side of her lip. "Hermione we'd better hurry and get down and line up in the Entrance Hall if we want to go to Hogsmeade with everybody else."

Without waiting for an answer Hermione was grasp firmly by the hand and practically dragged down to the Entrance Hall.

***********

"No Ginny I'm not trying it on and that's final!" Hermione declared as she crossed her arms over her chest in the Shut up and let me be stance.

"What's wrong with this dress?" Ginny asked stubbornly, holding up said dress. Hermione bit her lip nervously gesturing with her hands at the dress. "Well it's… kinda revealing."

Ginny rolled her eyes at that statement. "What rubbish!" She exclaimed giving Hermione the dress and pushing her into the nearest dressing room.

Hermione shrugged, as she looked over the dress it was a simple black velvet dress. It had a V – cut neckline and was sleeveless. But the most interesting thing about it was the unique cut at the bottom. In the front the dress ended at just above her knees but in the back it went all the way down to lightly brushed the floor. Which gave it an angled cut that gave her lots of free movement to dance. 

In defeat Hermione took off her clothes slowly and pulled the dress on she sighed as she turned to look at her reflection in the magic mirror. She gave a small gasp at what she saw. The dress seemed to hug her womanly curves in a very pleasing manner. The neckline, which was a bit lower than she was comfortable with actually showed off the fact that she had cleavage which, was a very new thing for her to discover indeed. Hermione suddenly smirked at her reflection as an idea came to her. If Snape could unknowingly torture her with his sexiness than there was no reason she in turn couldn't torture him with hers. With one last glance at herself in the mirror Hermione removed the dress and put her regular clothes back on. Grabbing the dress she exited the dressing room with evil smirk in place and an idea growing in the back of her mind. 

**********

Hermione shivered from the cold as she pulled her cloak a bit tighter around her small frame. It was much colder in the dungeons than in Gryffindor Tower and thought the dress she had bought earlier that afternoon was indeed pretty it was not exactly warm.

Hermione sighed as she came to the door to her Potions classroom. Glancing at her wristwatch she found the time was exactly 7:00. Raising her hand she knocked twice and waited. She didn't have to wait long for a moment after she knocked she heard a slightly muffled enter from within. She opened the door slowly with a soft creak of protest from said door. She stepped in the room, which was softly lit by a light in the ceiling. 

Snape who was at his desk was bent over seemly rummaging through a drawer in his desk for something. Shrugging her stood up to his full height and looked at her, he almost immediately narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I thought I told you to bring the dress with you." He said daring her to say she hadn't found one. Without saying a word Hermione removed her cloak and hung it on a nearby hook for safe keeping. She turned around slowly modeling it for him so she could show him how good she looked in it. Thought he hid his reaction very well Hermione still heard the little intake of breath he made when she removed her cloak.

Hermione fought back an evil smirk at the fact her plan was going very well. She started walking towards him slowly very deliberately moving her hips in a seductive way. She looked at Snape closely as she sat on the edge of a nearby worktable. His face had its usual look of disdain but his eyes were alight with something that she took for lust. She caught him glance one or twice at her visible cleavage and saw him gulp unpleasantly. Slowly she crossed one leg over the other which exposed a nice portion of her smooth thigh. Snape slowly drew in a breath as he approach her and gently took her hand pulling her off the table and into their dance position. With a flick of his wand a famous tango beat started from seemingly nowhere and without a word they slowly started their dance. Snape was still looking distinctly uncomfortable with her present and Hermione was very glad for it. Let the games begin she thought gleefully.

And they certainly had.

********

A/n: Ok, this has to be my favorite chapter so far. I think it's almost going to be the longest in this story. Again I apologize profusely for the huge delay in getting this out. I'll try and be much faster with the next chapter. Please, please review!

~The Duck~


	4. Inappropriate Behavior

Dancing Shoes: Inappropriate Behavior

By: The Duck

A/n: Wowzers, I can't believe all the wonderful reviews I've received thus far on this story. If I had known that people actually found my sarcastic/sexual humor amusing I would have written this story long before now. So big hug and thank you for anybody who has been kind enough to review this story. You guys seriously rule! One other thing, I'd like to apologize for the ending of this chapter and all and any threats with bodily harm to my person are hereby excused in advance. Now without further ado. 

DANCING SHOES CHAPTER 4!

*********

Hermione sat on the casually on the window sill looking over the Hogwarts Grounds as the first snowflakes of winter drifted lazily from heavy, puffy gray clouds to the ground. Hermione shrugged as she wished her inner thoughts could be as calm and serene as the outer beauty of winter she was currently observing from her window perch. 

Instead her thoughts were focused on one infamous Hogwarts Potions Master that went by the name of Severus Snape. Of course this wasn't a new thing at all for Hermione instead it was becoming a bit aching familiar to her and she often times found her mind wondering to thoughts of the man whenever she let her mind wonder off of her less than interesting holiday school work. 

Tonight she found herself confronting newly found feelings for this man, she had only truly known for almost two weeks now. Sure it was one thing to gawk at the body and to appreciate the intelligence in his black eyes but, it was another thing entirely to find herself …wanting him, and not completely in the physical sense that she had first felt. No now it was becoming dangerous when emotions became involved. If only the man weren't so god damned lovable she thought bitterly to herself. Then burst out in chuckles at the mere idea of anybody much less a student calling Severus Snape lovable. 

"Hermione my girl you've finally lost it." She told herself still not removing her gaze from the snowflakes outside her bedroom window. She shrugged, she had been sitting there on her windowsill most of the afternoon and she was no closer to rationalizing her feeling for Severus, as she had begun to refer to him as. 

Was it entirely impossible for her to fall for Severus? She mentally asked herself. No, of course it wasn't, not when he had been polite and witty and amused her to no end during their almost daily dancing practices. Something that she always looking forward to during the last two weeks. 

Tonight was going to be their very last practice before they performed before all of Hogwarts tomorrow evening at the start of the Yule Ball. She had to admit to herself that she felt a pang of sadness at the thought of no longer spending her evenings with that sarcastic, mysterious man she had found herself … Don't say it Hermione she told herself but she was to far into the thought to stop it. The man she had found herself falling for. The thought finished and she suddenly felt an invisible weight lifting from her shoulders.

Now was that so hard she questioned herself as she slowly slide down from her perch stretching her stiff legs as she slowly walked over toward her closet to get some clothes on for her last practice. Yes she told herself mentally, if it were easy I wouldn't have been staring out my window all afternoon.

Opening the doors to her wardrobe she looked throughout searching for something to wear. She ended up choosing the outfit she had worn the very first night they had spent together. She figured it was somehow symbolic that she worn it tonight. Even though she knew they would be doing very little if any dancing tonight. Both had agreed on the fact that they had practiced it so many times they could each perform it in their sleep if necessary. So tonight they would be getting something together for Severus to wear that would match her dress. Standing in front of the mirror she pulled her unruly curls into a ponytail and grabbed her cloak off a nearby chair. Putting it on just so she would be warm on the trip down there. Giving one last smile to the mirror she headed down into the common Room. Harry and Ron playing a game of chess near the fire and Ginny was working on some holiday homework. Ginny gave a smile when she saw Hermione she gave a wave and went back to working on what appeared to be an essay.

Hermione smiled back and she pushed the entrance back and started on the way down to the dungeons. Hermione went into a bit of a daze as she let her feet guide her, to where she wanted to be. Hermione was on the last step of the stairs into the dungeon when out of nowhere there was a cackle she was so shocked she lost her balance and fell hard on her knees. She turned and saw the culprit, Peeves was floating in mid air cackling madly at the fact that she had fallen. She glared at the ghost as he went off on his merry way laughing at what he had done to her. A stinging in her right knee alerted her to the fact that she had skinned her knee in the fall. She slowly got to her feet ignoring the small pain in her knee she could deal with it later after all she thought to herself. Arriving at the door she knocked and opened the door without waiting for his reply somewhere along the line they had dropped many of the formalities and were even know calling each other by their given names. Hermione had appreciated the gesture it made her feel somehow more like his equal than some inferior student.

Entering the room Hermione felt warmth surround her, a small fire was blazing merrily in the fireplace giving the Potions workroom a cozy warm glow. Severus was seated next to a worktable and spread on the table was the old robe they were going to transfigure into his dancing outfit. He glanced over at her his mouth turning up slightly in a half smile he looked her up and down and saw the skinned knee she had just received. 

"Your hurt." He said with a hint of caring in his voice that she had never heard before. 

"It's nothing really." She said sitting down and taking off her cloak. "Peeves just startled me on the stairs cause me to trip on the stairs." She explained. 

"Hold on a moment." He said getting up and grabbing a small bottle off a shelf and picking up a rag that was lying nearby. He opened the bottle as he walked back toward her pouring some potion onto the rag to wet it. Sitting back down next to her he looked her in the eye as he said. 

"This may sting a bit but, it'll heal it right up." He said as he gently patted it. Hermione sucked in a breath and bit her lip. He certainly wasn't kidding about the pain part she thought sarcastically. But a second later the stinging had faded and the wound was slowly closing up leaving no evidence there had been one to begin with. 

"Thank you." She said sincerely looking him in the eye. He nodded at her when he spoke again.

"Your welcome." He said giving her that odd half smile again. For a moment Hermione thought that he was going to kiss her but in an instant the moment was gone and he was back to business. 

"So what do you think we should do with this?" He asked gesturing at the old robes lying on the table.

*******

Two hours and ton of transfiguration spells later they had accomplished their goal. On the worktable where the old tattered robes had been there was now a black dress shirt with matching black pants. The only special thing about it was that the shirt cuffs were done in black velvet to match with Hermione's dress. It was simple, elegant and would accompany the dress perfectly. She smiled proudly at their joint creation she had to agree they made a rather good team when they wanted to. 

Severus glanced up at the clock and then back at Hermione. "I think you've been here long enough you should probably get back to your Common Room." He said to her. Hermione nodded as she started toward the door putting her cloak on as she went, when she reached the door she was stopped by his voice. 

"Oh you should take this too." He called throwing a huge black robe at her, which she easily caught.

"What's this for?" She asked curiously looking at it.

"Dumbledore wants all the dancers to wear it over their outfits I guess he wants to shock everybody cause we're to take them off right before we perform."

"Ok, then. I'll meet you at the dance tomorrow night then." She said they both nodded at each other. Hermione hesitated a moment at the door before shaking her head softly and leaving to go back to her tower.

******

Hermione glanced nervously over at her bedside clock. It read five O' clock exactly and Hermione was pacing anxiously. Tonight was the night she had been preparing two long weeks for. The door opened suddenly with a creak and Ginny entered the room with a large bag in her arms. Smiling at Hermione she closed the door with a push from her foot and brought the bag over setting it down heavily on Hermione dresser.

"Ready then Hermione?" She asked opening the bag and pulling various beauty products out. Hermione nodded and excitedly and sat down as Ginny went to work on her face applying make- up with precision. 

"Ok then, all done." She said about 20 minutes later. Hermione turned around and looked into the depths of the mirror seeing a reflection she didn't think was her own at first. She stared at the mirror in amazement.

"I look wonderful!" She exclaimed happily. Her eyes had been done in a sparkling silver eyeshadow Ginny had also taken a small amount of pitch black eye liner and had at the ends making her eyes look almost Egyptian. Completing the look was a clear shiny gloss on her lips, which seemed to make them look bigger and pouter 

"Gin you're a genus." She said turning and smiling happily at her friend. Ginny just smiled right back as she replied. "Well, sit back down Miss Hermione I still got to do your hair." 

Several minutes and a bottle of Sleakzy's Hair Potion later her hair was done leaving her only to put on her dress, which she would do once, Ginny left. Ginny packed all her stuff away and looked over at the clock. 

"I better get outta here Hermione I still got to do my own make- up and hair." She said taking her bag and leaving after receiving a hug of appreciation from Hermione. 

After Ginny had left Hermione went to her wardrobe and removed her dress taking it off its hook she spread it on the bed and looked at it appraisingly. Nodded her head she removed her school robes being careful as to not smudge her make-up. She pulled the dress and ad smoothed it out so it lay right on her body. Crouching down she reached under the bed and pulled out a shoebox opening it revealed a pair of High Heeled strapy sandals that of course were enchanted be as comfortable as flat shoes were. Sitting on the bed she put them on and slowly stood up and took a few experimental steps. The spell worked perfectly they felt just as comfortable as her sneakers.

She walked over to the mirror and gazed at her reflection and gasped in disbelief. She looked nothing like herself she looked like an elegant goddess. Her hair that was usually bushy and untamed fell in a shiny, sleek wave of dark chestnut brown. At the ends her natural curls were defined into big glossy ringlets. The make-up, which was simple, brought out an elegance and sophistication in her face she had never seen before. The dress clung to her curves accenting them and her chest was brought up with her cleavage peeking over the edge offering a tempting view for any male. The sandals, which she found easy to walk in due to the spell, created a graceful image and at that moment Hermione truly felt like a lady. 

******

Hermione sat nervously at the head table alongside Severus and Professor Lupin. Every dancer had their outfit concealed by the large black robes they had all been told to wear. Starting at the opposite end of the table she looked at every persons face. 

Professor Trelawney she looked somewhat different from her normal self. Her long hair was left down and she had removed her glasses for tonight which actually made her look several years younger Her make- up was as over done and dramatic as ever with a veil covering the lower portion of her face. Harry was sitting next to her was looking as though he'd rather kiss a blast ended skrewt than Dance. The only thing different about him was the fact that he was wearing a large purple turban on his head. Ron was sitting next to him looking very anxious and nervous about the whole ordeal Ron looked like his normal self except her was wearing a large cowboy hat on his head and looked like an old west desperado in her opinion. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to him her long hair actually released from its customary bun fell in a sleek wave. It was somewhat wavy and her make- up which was neither overdone nor underdone seemed to make her look at least 10 years younger. Ginny was next to her dark red hair pulled into a high bun she was smiling with excitement and Hermione could see that her make-up looked just as wonderful as her own did. Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes was sitting right next to his partner His long white hair pulled back and out of his face. Hagrid the half giant was looking well groomed his hair looked much sleeker and his beard didn't seem nearly as shaggy for some odd reason. Millicent Bulstrode was glaring at everybody in the crowd for no particular reason Hermione assumed it was just a very Slytherin thing to do. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun that would make Professor McGonagall proud. Hermione would have thought she was looking very pretty if it weren't for the fact that she put on way too much make-up making herself look like an overdone porcelain doll. 

Blaise Zambini sat next to her friend smiling a bit evilly as she whispered something into Millicent's ear. Her hair was done in exactly the same fashion, as Millicent's except that Blaise obviously knew that looking like a clown with too much make- up was not going to get her any admirers. Lupin would be looking normal if it weren't for the backward baseball hat that was occupying his head. Hermione turned to head to look at Severus he was looking different even though only his hair had been pulled back into a ponytail so it would stay out of his face during their dance. 

Beyond him Susan Bones was looking very lovely tonight red hair was done up in a loose bun which sat atop her head with one strand framing her face softly. Flitwick was his normal smiling self beside her and was making chitchat with his partner as they watched the hall slowly fill with students. Next to him was rich pretty boy Draco Malfoy. Judging by the look on his face he was sulking and glaring at anybody who dared even smile at his…unique headgear. He happened to be wearing a bright green headband with large white petals coming out turning his face into a daisy. Next to him Sprout was cheerfully smiling out at the students while wearing the same headgear. 

Finishing her survey had made her very anxious as to what some of the groups would be performing. The Great Hall was filled with students all talking excitedly waiting for the dancing contest to begin. Dumbedore stood and everything suddenly went very quiet as he spoke. 

"Students tonight we have Hogwarts First Annual Christmas dancing contest. After all groups have performed students will cast their votes for their favorite couple and our lucky winners will be announced tonight right before the last dance so with further ado our first couple for tonight is Professor Trelawney and Harry Potter."

The students clapped as they watched Harry and Trelawney descend form the head table and onto the empty dance floor. Both removed their black robes and revealed them to be wearing Arabian theme costumes. Trelawney was dressed in belly dancer garb with Harry in large baggy genie pants with a bright purple vest with no shirt underneath. The music started up and Hermione watched with sympathy as her poor friend performed something like a belly dance with his least favorite Professor amongst giggles and chuckles from his fellow students. 

Next to go up were Ron and Professor McGonagall after removing their robes they were found to be wearing western theme costumes and she was very surprised to not that McGonagall had a nice body for a witch her age. Hermione watched with a huge smile on her face as they performed a lovely rendition of a square dance. Hermione mentally took a note to ask Ron if she could borrow his leather cowboy boots.

Ginny and Dumbledore both went up next removing their robes to reveal a very 50's style look on both of them. Hermione did have to admit that poodle skirts definitely suited Ginny better than she thought it would have. Hermione watched as they swing danced with great skill. She had to wonder briefly how it was possible for a man Dumbledore's age to move with such agility. Among gasps and applause Millicent and Hagrid came out onto the floor. 

Removing their robes Hermione eyes widened in shock and horror at a sight she prayed she would never see again and that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life anyway. Hagrid was wearing a baby blue ballet leotard with matching baby blue tights and ballet shoes. Millicent wore the same outfit in pink several minutes in Hermione had to cover her eyes; she wasn't sure how she could watch that any longer. Fortunately soon after Lupin and Blaise went up. 

Both removed their robes to reveal them both dressed in what Hermione called Rap clothes. Lupin worse an extra large T-shirt with baggy jeans and timberland boots and Blaise was wearing something that would make Jennifer Lopez stand and gawk. Thought Hermione had to admit that when they were finished that their fast paced hip-hop routine had been very well done if not amusing. 

Flitwick and Susan Bones were next and they perform a lovely waltz both dressed in sophisticated dinner party clothes as Hermione called them. Even though she though that the height difference would create a problem but somehow they had solved that problem very well. She applauded loudly as Sprout and Draco made their way onto the floor.

Removing their robes and throwing them aside Hermione burst out laughing as she say Drcao's complete outfit. He was dressed in a full body bright green leotard, as was Sprout and both performed to a modern dance song and pranced around acting like fresh spring daisies. Hermione desperately wished for a camera so she could forever remember the moment when she had watched big shot Draco Malfoy dress like a human daisy and dance like a little girl. This was even better than a bouncing ferret in her opinion and she made a mental note to send Sprout a very nice Thank You card in the near future. 

Hermione suddenly realized that her and Snape were the last couple to perform nervously she stood up and followed Severus unto the dance floor. He heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she tried to stead herself by taking deep breaths. Slowly she removed her robes as did Severus both were very pleased by what they saw of each other but both hid it well there would to time to gawk at one another after they danced. Assuming their position both waited as the first note started among dead silence from the crowd. Hermione tuned out everything as she looked deep into Severus' eyes she forgot that they were dancing in front of everybody it felt just like practice and they danced matching each other mover for move and they danced to the beat that filled the hall. Finishing on a quivering note Hermione and Severus struck a dramatic pose as the music stopped and for a moment the only sound was the panting of their breath tired from exertion. Then suddenly the hall erupted in wild applause and whistles the loudest applause yet filled the hall Severus and Hermione made their customary bows at the audience and then fled back to the table with Hermione blushing at the attention they were receiving. 

Dumbledore stood just as they sat down. "Ok, all may now cast your votes for the couple you feel did the best. And nobody forget the results will be announced right before the last dance of the night." The hall went back into dance mode as the y band struck up a lively tune ad the student competitors went out to join their friends for some dancing. 

*******

Hermione sighed as she walked outside in the gardens, which were enchanted to stay warm even while it was snowing which it currently was. Hermione had excused herself from the dance several minutes ago to get some much needed fresh air the air in side was stuffy hot and noisy but out her it was peaceful almost like stepping into a living snowglobe. Hermione released a breath watching the smoke dissipate into the night. Hermione turned as she heard approaching footsteps heading in her direction. She watched curiously as Severus came up to her. "You performed wonderfully in there." He said without permeable. 

"As did you." She replied sincerely. So it was that the two started walking along following the various paths taking about everything and nothing and something just walking in silence. Hermione couldn't think of a better way to spend a Dance then walking out her just having a thoughtful conversation it was so new so different so wonderful. She thought looking at him snowflakes were clinging in this hair, as she was sure they were doing in hers. He suddenly stopped for no reason it seemed. Hermione was intrigued by his suddenly change of demeanor stopped beside him and suddenly and leaned down and whispered silkily into her ear.

"Would you think it terribly inappropriate if I were to kiss you right here right now?" 

******

A/N: I know it was a terrible cliffie wasn't it? Well I did apologize so you can't hate me for it. *****As several objects are thrown at her head* Please don't kill me just review instead! Please, please review!

~The Duck~


	5. And the Winner is

Dancing Shoes: And the Winner is.  
  
By: The Duck A/N: Yes, I know another chapter that was seriously delayed by life, and general laziness on the part of the lazy author. I hope all you wonderful readers who are the cause for all those reviews are willing to forgive me. This chapter shouldn't be too long but, lucky for all you people there is an idea for a sequel that I will write if I get enough people out there who review and tell me they'd want to read it! Don't forget to review and do enjoy!  
  
P.S: Characters still aren't mine just encase you forgot that somewhere along the way!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hermione found herself only mildly surprised by the straight forwardness of the question, after all Slytherins weren't exactly famous for their bluntness now where they? Hermione shook the shock away quickly realizing he would probably want an answer sometime tonight. Besides she was a Gryffindor and it wasn't their goal to leave a man waiting in suspense for too long but, she decide she might as well tease him a bit. After all it wasn't everyday a student got the opportunity to make Snape sweat a bit.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be terribly inappropriate of you. Considering the fact that I'm a student and you're a professor." She said sweetly though her eyes were watching his lips more than his eyes. Hermione watched the reaction he looked rather disappointed and was about to pull away from her when she spoke again.  
  
"But to hell with being appropriate." She muttered throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his head downward slightly to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione didn't usually act like this around the opposite sex and was slightly wondering what she was doing. She decided she didn't really care what had gotten into her, if this was the dark side then she wished she had crossed over to it a long time ago. She almost had to giggle at that thought, good girl Hermione Granger was ready to become a bad girl complete with black leather and a whip. She banished the strange thoughts as she sighed into his mouth.  
  
God this man tasted good! She thought happily as they continued to kiss in the falling sheets of snowflakes, but she didn't care that it was cold outside or that anybody might see them. In fact the only thoughts her brain could possibly swallow at the moment was that with a boyfriend like Snape she would never need dessert ever again. And to think she would be saving herself from all those fatty calories. She they both pulled back from the kiss at the same moment. Both willing it to go on longer but knowing that winners were to be announced soon and they would be missed and people might come looking for them and stumble upon a very inappropriate sight.  
  
She took a deep breath of air meeting his black eyes with her brown eyes. "That was lovely." She said lamely, after having stepped across such a big line between them neither was really quite sure what to say to the other. He gave her a sexy smirk which at that moment she enough to turn her knees to jello but, amazingly she remained firmly standing.  
  
"Are you always this eloquent Miss Granger? Or is tonight a special occasion?" He said with sarcasm but more to tease than to actually mock.  
  
She raised an eyebrow feeling in a particularly Slytherin mood tonight she met his smirk with one of her own. "Do always call people "Miss" after you've engaged in tonsil hockey with them or am I just special?"  
  
For a moment his smirk faltered thought only slightly Hermione caught it. Yes, she though triumphantly Snape 0, Hermione 1.  
  
"Touché, Hermione, Touché." She said offering his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we head back inside? There should be a few more dances and the winners should be announced. It would be a shame if we were to win and not be there to accept the prize." He said his voice practically dripping with that Velveta cheese voice of his.  
  
Merlin, did she ever love the way this man pronounced things. It was enough to make her feel a tingle all over her body. She nodded not trusting her vocal cords as she placed her arm in his and headed back toward the warmth and laughter of the castle at Christmas.  
  
Her arm felt his slightly muscled strong one entangled with hers and she had to wonder what this dead sexy man had to look like without those stifling black robes of his. Another shiver this one of arousal and excitement raced down her spine. What an absolutely delicious mental image that was. She thought, quickly leashing her imagination before it could conjure a very enticing and distracting metal picture. After all she didn't think it was within proper manners to think about a person naked while having a conversation with them it just simply wasn't conducive to polite conversation and she was starting to understand why.  
  
They reached the doors of the Great Hall before she had even realized they were back within the castle. She quickly released his arm and smiled up at him.  
  
"I should go to my friends they'll be wondering where I was." She said simply knowing she had to go to them before rumors and suspicions were born out of her and Snape's simultaneous disappearance.  
  
He smiled again at her lack of graceful speech. "Than go by all means." He gestured her to enter before him. Damn, she thought Snape 1, Hermione 1. She went in silently feeling him follow in right after her. Their ways parted there as she made a Beeline for Ron was sitting comfortably sipping his punch happily as he watched couples dance around the crowded dance floor.  
  
She walked over to him leaning over him slightly to make sure he heard her clearly with all the noise. "Where's your sister at?" She asked curiously thinking she simply had to tell Ginny of this exciting new development. He pointed silently to Ginny who was currently being led gracefully around the dance floor by Harry her eyes alight with pure childish glee as though she were opening Christmas presents instead of just dancing. Hermione pushed through the throng of students quickly reaching the couple in the middle of the floor. She seized Ginny's arm practically starting to drag her away from Harry in her hasty.  
  
"Oui then, what's the big idea?" She exclaimed Ginny's turned her head and looked at her. "Oh it's you Hermione. What's up?" She asked curiously watching the strange emotions on Hermione's face.  
  
"Not here, follow me." She said carefully leading Ginny to a deserted table in a quieter corner of the Great Hall. Ginny had managed to grab a glass of punch on the way and was now sipping eagerly as she sat down beside Hermione her ears open for new and obviously important news.  
  
Hermione was not one to disappoint and she went straight out and said it after all there was no need to dance around the issue with Ginny. The girl was impatient as anything and liked people who went straight to the point. Which was probably one of the major reasons the girls were friends in the first place.  
  
"He kissed me! Snape kissed me and I do mean full out frenching." She said a dopey grin on her face as she thought of that positively blissful kiss they had shared. Ginny who had been sipping on her drink performed a sudden spitake that resulted and a wet and slightly red Ravenclaw who had been passing the table at the time. She girl glared at Ginny as she stormed off but Ginny simply wasn't paying any attention to her. For her wide eyes were focused right on Hermione.  
  
Hermione mistook the reason for the girl's reaction. "Certainly it doesn't shock you that much, Gin."  
  
Ginny shook her head her eyes going back to their normal size as a grin spread across her face. "Oh no, I'm not shocked by that at all it was perfectly obvious to me it was bound to happen sooner or later." Hermione raised an eyebrow silently questioning the reason for Ginny's drastic reaction.  
  
"It's just that I was thinking. Harry owes me Twenty Galleons now." She said a delightful look on her face a she sipped down the last of her punch. Now it was Hermione's turn to have wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Oh, me and Harry had a bet. I betted him Twenty Galleons Snape was going kiss you by tonight." She said nonchalantly as though she was talking about the weather.  
  
It was now Hermione's turn for a spitake as she nailed the same Ravenclaw who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time for the second time tonight. The girl's eyes filled with tears as she yelled in a whiny high- pitched voice.  
  
"You are so hurtful!" She exclaimed running toward a corner of the room. Looking for comfort from a friend.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention to the girl she was too busy staring at Ginny as though she had just exclaimed she had been abducted and probed by alien beings. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to respond, Dumbledore stood at the head table gesturing for silent. Within a second the entire hall was silent as a tomb, as everyone waited anxiously for the results of the competition.  
  
"I'm pleased to say that the results of the Dancing Competition have been tallied and the winner have been determined." He stated eyes twinkling as she unrolled the parchment and started to read from it. "Our Third place winner of tonight's competition are..Professor Lupin and Blaise Zambini."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly though not wildly as Professor Lupin and Blaise accepted the award, which was a small Bronze Dancing Heel on top of a small black stand, and a small plate in front inscribed with their names.  
  
Dumbledore clapped, along with the rest as he happily handed the statue to the couple as they took their seats back amongst the crowd. "Well done Miss Zambini and Professor Lupin you both did splendidly. "  
  
"Our second place winner are.." He paused a moment frowning then his face breaking out into a grin announced. "Myself and Miss Ginny Weasley." He exclaimed as Ginny bounded up from her seat next to Hermione and quickly accepted the award with a Silver Dancing Heel on it her cheeks flushed bright red with pride. As she quickly smiled at the crowd and headed back to her seat placing her new award on the table as she smiled over at Hermione and gave her thumbs up for good luck.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Ginny descended from the stage and smiled at the crowd his eyes twinkling like mad. "And the moment you've all been waiting for our first prize winning couple is......Professor Snape and Hermione Granger." He proclaimed loudly and for a spit second everything was silent as Hermione rose slowly from her sitting position. Then all hell broke loose as the students cheered and clapped loudly some even giving loud wolf whistles as she made her way steadily up to the Head Table. She met Snape there both holding the award with one hand as they raised the small award with the Golden Dancing Heel atop it.  
  
The crowds cheering continued though went down slightly in volume as Dumbledore was handed a camera by Professor McGonagall and happily told Hermione and Snape to strike a pose.  
  
Hermione elated to find out they had actually won the contest. Threw her arms around Snape's neck and pecked him on the cheek just as the flash of the camera went off. Forever capturing Hermione's display of fondness for the man and forever capturing the rare yet strange alluring smile of Severus Snape.  
  
*************  
  
To this day the picture framed sits behind the award in a Trophy Room of Hogwarts the Golden Heel still shining from the many polishings it has received almost constantly from students serving detentions. The picture is almost living legend in it's own right for any student who has ever been taught by Severus Snape believes it is the only picture of him smiling ever to exist. And for once .the rumors are right.  
  
~Fini~  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that and yes there is a concept idea for a sequel but, I'm only going to write it if people review this saying they would want me to write it. If I get enough response I'll start the sequel as soon as humanly possible! Thanks for staying with me through this little story of mine and I certainly hoped you got some laughs along the way! SO REVIEW!!!  
  
~The Duck~ 


End file.
